mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Main Page
This Wiki has very few pages, perhaps you should copy+paste some from wikipedia (it's all public domain) I don't plan to create an account here so i can only identify myself as MichaelBillington (my wikipedia name). :(1) That's already being done; (2) It's not public domain; it's GFDL. There's a difference. Kmweber 01:38, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Does anyone know which episode had a bomb hit an outhouse with Henry in it? It's one of the clips shown at the end of "Abyssinia, Henry" and I've been dying to find out. --Skywalker80 22:43, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the episode where Colonel Blake and Father Mulchay got trapped in the latrine when the camp was shelled was the episode "Bombed" (Season 3, episode #15)...By the way, I have some wallpapers and graphics that would probably be good for the main page if the page was unlocked...I might upload them ASAP...Timrock (talk) 13:10, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Timrock Full Episodes on SHOMI I've been watching MASH on SHOMI and it's amazing! I've watched this show in syndication reruns for decades - Everytime I cancel and eventually come back to Cable TV, I always end up watching new shows for a couple months and then just heading to whatever station is playing MASH episodes and not much else - I always knew they were edited a bit so the channel could play more commercials, but WOW! I'm seeing completely new scenes in almost EVERY EPISODE!!! The best yet is a physical fight that Hawkeye gets into with Burns when he's listed as dead and Burns won't give him his pay - 4.25 The Late Captain Pierce Melietcetera (talk) 04:43, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Wow! Very happy to hear that your can now enjoy MASH in its full glory. I guess I'm just lucky that I have always watched the full episodes and never the syndicated ones. Why don't you write some lines in the research notes section of each episode whenever you notice a scene missing from the syndicated versions. This will help people who watch the syndicated versions know what they are missing! AndyC37 (talk) 17:52, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I'll happily do so :) Melietcetera (talk) 18:11, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Here's a preview: (of course, the actual entries will be in with the episode pages) Sliced from Syndication - These are the additional scenes that were sometimes removed from reruns on various cable television channels. While I'm doing this from memory, I've watched most (if not all) of the episodes several times since I've been watching this show since I was ~12 years old. In 5.22 - Souvenirs - Frank has taken Margaret's ring (a family heirloom) - He also had it inscribed and was planning on sending it to his WIFE!!! Melietcetera (talk) 02:01, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Everybody - I've got a question about the episode "Deluge" 4.23 - Obviously, I'm too modern to understand the situation with the nurses - The war is getting hairy and the women are going to be moved out: "One of Loretta Swit's favorite scenes. She barges into the shower tent and demands that Potter allow her and her nurses to stay at their posts instead of being evacuated. "Colonel Potter, I want to see you!" "One step closer, and you'll get the whole picture," he replies." There are other episodes that the women are sent away temporarly but in this scene, Margaret is describing being sent home/away permanently "You've got to let me serve!!!" What am I missing?!?!? The hospital would normally be moved to another location or something, right? The hospital would still need nurses Melietcetera (talk) 05:54, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Both things could happen: either the nurses get moved back to somewhere safer for a while (like in There Is Nothing Like a Nurse (TV series episode)) or the whole hospital is told to pack up and "bug out" (Bug Out (TV series episode) and The Party (TV series episode)). The headquarters decides and I guess it depends on how dangerous the situation is. In "Deluge" Potter was thinking of just moving the nurses somewhere safer temporarily. When Margaret says "You've got to let me serve" she means she has to be allowed to serve where she was most needed and not somewhere at the back and safer. The 4077th was swamped with patients and more were arriving and Margaret, being the professional that she was, refused to abandon her colleagues and patients just because there was some danger. Loretta Swit talks about this very scene with Potter in an interview on youtube here--about 17 minutes in. AndyC37 (talk) 10:04, November 22, 2015 (UTC) --- Wow, what a fabulous interview! Thanks, Andy :) Melietcetera (talk) 16:31, November 22, 2015 (UTC) In what episode does someone explain what a Section 8 actually means to Klinger? Yeah, he's bucking for being declared "crazy" but Section 8 has some permanent ramifications to civilian life that Klinger didn't think about... I think Potter sets him straight but I can't remember if it was actually Potter and I can't remember when it happens. Melietcetera (talk) 02:25, November 23, 2015 (UTC) This may not be the right episode but in Radar's Report (TV series episode), Klinger rejects Sidney Freeman's offer to discharge him because of the consequences.AndyC37 (talk) 06:30, November 23, 2015 (UTC) True, Andy... and maybe that's the only one... but I could have sworn that Potter has a talk with him about it, too... (it may be in my head, but I'll post the answer if I come up with it before anyone else - Winchester has just joined the cast, so it might be soon) Melietcetera (talk) 06:39, November 23, 2015 (UTC) In the mean time, I have posted this question on the questions about MASH board on the forum of this wiki. Hopefully more people will see the question and help answer it. We can post new info there. I have just started up the forums section here and I hope to attract more people to use it.AndyC37 (talk) 08:43, November 23, 2015 (UTC) As I mentioned on the forum, nobody ever speaks ill of a Section 8 in Klinger's case, probably because a Section 8 counts as a medical discharge (aka, honorable). Sidney Freeman's offer of a homosexual discharge is actually a lesser, non-honorable discharge that Klinger immediately rejected because of the social implications; he wants to get out on his terms, in a manner that would be respectable to the Toledo crowd. A Section 8 (even for cross-dressing) is a funny scam, but a gay discharge means he'd never get to look his peers in the eye again. Transcript? Not sure if anyone but me ever looks these up, but I often search for the episode to see the name, then look for the transcript to see what they said in the original. Here's where I read the transcripts from: http://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/episode_scripts.php?tv-show=mash Maybe add that link somewhere? Ideally I'd even suggest adding a direct link to the episodes in the infoboxes, but maybe I'm the only one ever looking for these things? :-D Anyhow, now that it's written, if someone else looks for "transcript" they should end up here, so that's good enough :-) --Cyberman TM (talk) 17:29, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Articles with mismatched braces The following articles have missing opening/closing square or curly braces as reported by WiVa (Wiki Validator). Feel free to edit/remove links you've resolved. --PlNG (talk) 07:44, January 7, 2019 (UTC) A War for All Seasons (TV series episode), Alan Alda, Alan Fudge, Ann Doran, As Time Goes By (TV series episode), Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Bill Fletcher, Billy Green Bush, Brandy Doyle, Burt Metcalfe, Captain Maurice Allen, Charles S. Dubin, Claudette Nevins, Clyde Kusatsu, Colonel Bucholtz, Colonel Sam Flagg, Colonel Wortman, Corporal Howard Owens, Corporal North, David Ogden Stiers, Dennis Dugan, Don Eitner, Everett Greenbaum, Gene Reynolds, General Waldo Kent, George (TV series episode), George Wendt, Harry Morgan, Internet Movie Database, Jack Soo, James Cromwell, Jamie Farr, John Ashton, John Francis Xavier "Trapper" McIntyre, John Randolph, John "Cowboy" Hodges, Judy Farrell, Karen Hall, Larry Block, Laurence Fishburne, Laurie Bates, Lieutenant Carlye Breslin, List of M*A*S*H episodes, Lt. Colonel Henry Blake, M*A*S*H (novels), M*A*S*H (TV series), Major Fred C. Dobbs (TV series episode), Mako, Melinda Mullins, Our Finest Hour (TV series episode), Pat Hingle, Pat Morita, Patricia Stevens, Peggy Feury, Potter's Retirement (TV series episode), Private Paul Conway, Private Walter Petersen, Robert Altman, Robert Duvall, Robert F. Simon, Robert Karnes, Roger Bowen, Sally Kellerman, Season 2 (Trapper John, M.D.), Season 5 (Trapper John, M.D.), Season 6 (Trapper John, M.D.), Shizuko Hoshi, Sometimes You Hear the Bullet (TV series episode), Susan Saint James, The Yalu Brick Road (TV series episode), Tom Atkins, Tony Mordente, Walter Brooke, Warren Stevens, William Christopher,